


Love Confessions Are Great

by Lyv3Wyr3



Series: Musical Oneshots! [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: College AU, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it kinda sucks but ya know, no beta we die like men, very pg and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: "Where's Micheal?" she asked herself, bouncing to try to get warmer. She pulled her jacket down further onto her wrists, "and why is it so cold?""Probably because its fall?" Micheal teased walking over to her, his face flushed from the cold. And his smile. She could look at that beautiful, lopsided grin all-day. She smiled back at him, the first genuine smile she had made all day.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell/Reader, Michael Mell/You
Series: Musical Oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652044
Kudos: 21





	Love Confessions Are Great

Y/N walked out of the school on a cold autumn day. She shivered as she puffed out a puff of breath mint-scented breath. It formed a cloud then slowly faded away. She repeated this process a few times, watching it fade away slowly over and over, not leaving a trace it was ever there. She was freezing, but staying outside in the cold was better than waiting for her friend in the school. Too many people. Too many eyes. Too many judging stares.

"Where's Micheal?" she asked herself, bouncing to try to get warmer. She pulled her jacket down further onto her wrists, "and why is it so cold?"

"Probably because its fall?" Micheal teased walking over to her, his face flushed from the cold. And his smile. She could look at that beautiful, lopsided grin all-day. She smiled back at him, the first genuine smile she had made all day.

"Hey, Micha!" She greeted cheerfully, her body suddenly getting warmer. God, he's adorable-

"I'm what?" He said, that sloppy grin getting bigger. Oh crap.

"That squirrel behind you," she shrugged. He gave her a disbelieving look. She shot back a 'no really' look and pointed to the tree behind him. Luckily for her, there was a grey-ish squirrel perched on one of the branches. (ROSS) He looked back and saw it then gave her a disappointed look.

"Jealous~?" she teased. "You know Micha I do think that you are absolutely..."

"Go on," he said placing his hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face.

"Weird," He gave her a kicked puppy face to which she simply laughed, "Come on dork. We need to get to your house before I actually freeze to death," she said beginning the walk to his house. "Where is Jeremy by the way?"

Michael shrugged. "I think he's sick. He wasn't at school either. So..."

"So?" you asked raising an eyebrow.

Micheal leaned down to your level with his hands behind his back, a sweet smile residing on his lips. "So I guess it's gone just be me and you. Only us."

You chuckled lightly, "God Micha you're such a theater nerd."

"Hey so are you! He said laughing. You loved these moments. The moments with no pressure to be anyone but yourself. You loved the way Michael made you smile. You loved days like this when the air was frigid, but the fire and warmth of your friendships kept you warm.

"Let's go," you said grabbing his hand and walking off. You walked the few short blocks to his house hands clasped together and just talked about life. It was your senior year of college and you would both be graduating soon. Sure you were excited, but what would life be like for you two once you graduated. Micha wanted to go into game design and you wanted to (insert dream job here). What would life be like once you entered the real world? Would you drift apart slowly? You didn't want that to happen. Worry began to take over you. What if it did?

"You okay?" Micha's voice broke through the silence. You looked to him and saw his concerned face. He must have seen the worry written clearly on your features.

"Nothing I was just thinking about-"

"Life after college?" He finished. You gave him a questioning glance to which he shrugged, "You were mumbling." You made an 'Oh' sound. "Y/N it doesn't matter what happens in the future. We will still always be together. I promise. I will never leave you." You started crying, "Oh shoot! I uhm, Y/N don't cry-" You tacked him in a hug. He immediately wrapped his arms around your waist as you buried your face into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." He smiled sweetly.

"Anytime."

After a solid five minutes of none of you speaking or wanting to break the hug, you finally backed away. "Sorry for getting so emotional."

"Its no problem Y/N. I know how you can be."

"Hey!" you exclaimed lightly punching him as he laughed, the peaceful atmosphere returning once again. You two were at his house in no time.

"So you want to watch something?" he asked getting the DVD player ready.

"Of course," you began, "How about (Favorite Romantic Movie)?"

He got flustered. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Because you're cute when youre blushing," you flirted.

"Ha. Ha." He said obviously not amused. Still, he put the disk in and sat next to you with an arm around your waist. "So Jeremy wasn't sick he was just having a little anxiety today. He said he would be here any time with Christine."

"Mkay," you replied snuggling closer to him. He kissed the top of your head.

Jeremy and Christine got there a little after the main conflict of the movie started. You paused the movie and greeted everyone. "Hey Jerstine" You greeted.

"Hey Y/N- what did you just call us by our ship name?" Jermy asked obviously not amused. You simply giggled.

"Yup!"

After a few minutes of joking around you finally pressed play on the movie. Soon enough it got to the romantic part. Jeremy and Christine both got really flustered and found excuses to leave the room.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!"

"H A oh look at that I'm out of popcorn!"

You and Michael laughed at them and their childishness. "You know they are really cute together," you said laying your head on Michaels's shoulder. You noticed a special sparkle in his eyes as he took your hand in his.

"Not as cute as us," He said with a loving smile. That was it. You had to do it. You had wanted to say it for years but never have, but now was the time. You had to say it.

"Michael?" You asked with a now serious face.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He didn't give you enough time to get another breath. As soon as the words had left your mouth his lips crashed down onto yours. You didn't think about how Jeremy ws in the room connected to yours and saw everything. You didn't think about what life would be like after college. You didn't think of anything except showing your boyfriend how much you loved him. So you kissed back. Your first kiss.

He smiled into the kiss before breaking apart and putting his forehead against yours. "I love you too." You chuckled at him.

"Clearly," you jested rubbing your noses together. You just stayed like that until Jeremy and Christine came back with knowing looks on their faces. After all, you were both beet red and had your foreheads pressed together.

You had hoped your relationship would stay like that forever.

And it did.


End file.
